The Smurf Of Solomon (story)
"The Smurf Of Solomon" is a story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is a very loose adaptation of the Song Of Solomon from the Bible, based around the Smurfs. About The Story The story is based on the picture Vic George created of Empath and Smurfette in the respective roles of King Solomon and the Shulamite girl from the Song Of Solomon. Part of the book Ecclesiastes was used in this story in modified form. The story setting wasn't meant to be entirely historical, but simply an idealized setting for the characters. Plot Summary Smurfette gets curious about the book that Tapper constantly reads every day, and so when he lets her borrow the book, which turns out to be the Holy Bible, she finds most of it uninteresting and rather preachy -- until she comes across one of the books in the book, which turns out to be the Song Of Solomon. Empath finds her reading this particular book in the Bible and tells her it's one of his favorite books to read. Smurfette begins to wonder what it would be like to live out the story of the book, and so with Tapper's help, they recreate the setting in the Imaginarium and act out the parts of the speakers in the Song Of Solomon. In the setting's story, Empath is King Solomon, the richest and most prosperous king of Israel, who is totally dissatisfied with all the brides he has married and is looking for the perfect maiden who will give the love that his heart truly desires. Meanwhile, Smurfette is the Shulamite girl, whose father has her constantly working outside tending the vineyards and trying to keep out of reach of any male who is seeking after her. They both meet each other by chance, although they also meet a third character in the story called "the Beloved" who has been wooing the heart of the Shulamite girl. The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ * /Part 6/ * /Part 7/ * /Part 8/ Notes * This story contains some adult themes, and the mention of the word "breast". * The Shulamite girl is referred to as Salome in this adaptation of the story. * Smurfette's lines in the picture are from Song Of Solomon 5:10,16, while Empath's lines are from Song Of Solomon 6:8-9. * Smurfette's skin tone as the Shulamite character is set darker to fit in with Song 1:5-6, which reads: "I am dark, but lovely, O daughters of Jerusalem, like the tents of Kedar, like the curtains of Solomon. Do not look upon me, because I am dark, because the sun has tanned me." Songs * "I Need You" * "Sanctuary" * "Kisses Of Your Mouth" * "Higher Love" Possible Voice Cast * Empath (playing King Solomon) - Robert Duncan McNeil * Smurfette (playing the Shulamite) - Hynden Walch * Papa Smurf/Shulamite's father - Ethan Phillips * Brainy/King Solomon's adviser - Fred Armisen * Polaris Psyche/King Solomon's adviser - Tim Russ * Hefty/Royal guard - Fred Tatasciore * Tracker/Herbalist - Adam Howden * Duncan McSmurf/Royal guard - Alan Cumming * Smurflings/Shulamite's young siblings - Tara Strong, Nancy Cartwright, Tress McNeille, Pamela Hayden * Tapper - Karl Hanover * Beloved - Liam Neeson Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Biblical stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Imaginarium fantasy setting stories Category:Imaginarium-based stories Category:Stories focusing on Empath Smurf Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Alternate reality stories Category:Stories about love